Hidden pasts can be such a pain
by Sadi-chan
Summary: Sakura isnt everything she seems. especially with those sharigan eyes in her DNA. has lemons, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

'Weak' that's what the people in the village of leaves thinks of me. Ha if they knew the REAL me they'd die from shock. In this hedge I'm called Sakura Haruno, but I am really the second heir of the Onikai clan.

My TRUE name is Sakura Uchiha Onikai, and I'm really sixteen years old, a year younger then Itachi Uchiha, claimed traitor of the leaf. Itachi was the heir of the great Uchiha clan, I am half Uchiha but I obtained complete control over the sharigan at a young age. As with Itachi.

My father is the head of the Onikai clan, to him I was nothing, soon after my birth he banished my mother and I back to the leaf to live the my mothers family the Uchihas. All his attention went to my older brothers training. Before my mother left with me she had one of the servants loyal to her to steal scrolls on the Onikai bloodline, jutsus and other things I could learn from when I got older.

My mother was and always will be an excellent Uchiha. She fell in love with my bastard father but once he banished us, mother fell ill and died a year later on the day of my birth and our banishment. At the funeral I saw my father, he shed no tears for my fallen mother, all the time he smirked with satification.

I was three when I started to train under the slug-senin and Itachi's father. The first time Itachi and I met the only way we could show our affection for each other was to by any other way…rivalry. Even though we hated to admit it we had crushed on each other.

A year later sasuke was born into the family. A few months before the kyuubi attack and the death of the fourth hokage. Before the attack the fourth made Itachi and I promise to take care of his youngest son who was to be born. His oldest son Hiroki made the promise as well.

That night Itachi and I along with Hiroki made a blood pack, that made seals form onto our backs. Itachi's was the Kenji of trust, mine was love, and Hiroki's loyalty.

That was the night we had became a team. We could feel and understand each others feelings for one and another. Itachi and Hiroki being genin at five, while I was four, thank god we were requested to be placed on the same genin team.

Hiroki Uzamaki Kamikazi was just like his father with his looks but had his mother jutsus. Golden blond hair, but unlike his fathers it fell flat on his head. They both loved doing pranks, but Hiroki had one little difference. Hiroki was elegant with his body though his body was well bult and used his wits to come up with plans. Also he was best in air jutsues. When Naruto was born he didn't have blond hair he had his mothers crimson hair, and blue eyes while his brother had his mothers lavender eyes, but the fourth placed a seal on him to hide his features away from every one until one of us took the seal away.

Yes when we competed and took care of Sasuke and Naruto. We also argued and showed emotions to each others when nobody was around, but other wise we considered the best team Konoha, and it was like that for six years.

When Itachi and Hiroki was eleven and I was ten we became great ANBUs. Itachi was the Captain, I was in second command, while was the third person on our squad.

We depended on one and another for support and to survive. Everything was going perfect, till Orochimaru the snake senin, demanded to have sasuke.

The clan wouldn't just hand over the second heir to the Uchiha clan, angered at their desition, Orochimaru massacred the Uchiha clan hedged to look like Itachi. Leaving Itachi, Sasuke, and I as the last remaining Uchihas. Sasuke thinking that his brother commited the crime of killing all of the clan, he swore revenge against Itachi.

After the incident the Hokage sent Hiroki and Itachi on the mission to become Akatuski, as missing ninja and find Orochimaru, while gathering information. I on the other hand was given the task of watching over sasuke in the form of Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

~current times~

~Sakura's POV~

I sighed then smiled at the fuming blond tied up on the cement floor. He was so much like Hiroki and the fourth it was scary at times. I noticed that our young sensei was resisting the urge to hit the blond in front of him.

Naruto Uzamaki Kamikazi Naruto Uzamaki to everyone else, he was twelve years of age, with spiky blond hair, ugly orange jumpsuit, and known as the deadlast. But to the people who actually know him he has mid-back crimson hair, dazzling sapphire eyes and hated the color orange. He was also a genius who loved to read, play shogi and cook.

Oh and he knew my secret, along with a few others like the third and Hinata. Sence he is Hiroki's and my little brother I train him and Hinata. He appreciates it and thinks of me as older sister or a mother figure. And sence I'm his beloved sister I know how much he has a crush on Hinata and I know how much the girl loves him to.

As for little sasuke, he acts all cold and emotionless, absolutely hating being around people, oh and did I tell you he's turned into a train-a-holic? He has stupid fan-girls that thinks his coldness is him being shy. What idiot Konoichi! I watched silently as Iruka snapped at one of Naruto's bad retorts. Turning his body in the direction of the class, he yelled with his big demon head jutsu, "Everyone get down here NOW we have a surpise test on hedge all thanks to Naruto."

The class groaned in displeasure. A few glaring at Naruto's tied form. I wanted to glare but didn't because then my cover would be blown, so I glared at Naruto to keep up the trick.

Naruto slipped out of the ropes, making sure he was standing right next to me, a frown on his face. When it was sasuke's turn EVERY girl squealed in delight, I had to do it but it hurt my ears in the process.

As expected he did the jutsu perfectly, I was up doing a hand sign I yelled hedge. I was covered in smoke when the smoke dispersed there stood a look a like of Iruka.

"How was that sasuke-kun!?" I screamed in a fan-girl voice making me mentally gag.

"hn."

"very good Sakura." Iruka complimented.

I nodded my head in response. Naruto was up, and I saw the flash of mischief in his eyes and inwardly groaned. I heard Naruto call out 'sexy-no-jutsu". There was pop and iruka's male yell. Naruto dispersed the illusion just as the bell rang and everyone in class ran out, but I grabbed Naruto and with out anyone seeing sped off before Iruka could recover from the blow to his pride.

Huffing and puffing just slightly I let go of Naruto before I fell back onto the branch we landed on.

"man your just as BIG of a pain as your brother, you know that?" I got out, I was out of breath.

Grinning he plopped himself down next to me, "I know nee-chan I'm sorry its just for this mask."

I sighed knowing what he ment he would never do such things if he was in his true self unlike Hiroki he doesn't get pleasure of pranking people unless they deserved it.

"sigh you know you still need to clean up your mess."

"I know, it was a genjutsu I made. KAI!" he did a sign to release the genjutsu and all the graffiti was gone on the hokage's faces.

'Man I miss my old team, I even miss Itachi's perverted side. Sigh I was to be with them, and Itachi's out of the blue visits don't help. When it's time to leave I'm taking Naru-chan with me, Sasuke's way to unstable to take.' I thought tiredly heading to the house both me and Naruto shared sence he was born. Though Naruto took a detore and headed to a ramen shop. Naruto some how got me to come with him.

Naruto and I were eating ramen in peace except for Naruto's annoying slurping sounds. Iruka showed up, he glared at Naruto in annoyance but sat down next to him anyways, ordering a miso ramen.

Setting his chopsticks to the side he looked at Naruto in utmost seriousness, "Naruto why did you do that to the Hokage's Monument?"

Looking over at Iruka he wasn't the happy boy just a second ago he had eyes of sadness. "I do stupid things for people to acknoledge my existence, and get the attention."

I could tell he was lying because he could give a rats ass about getting attention, but as my mask was still on I yelled "BAKA YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET ALL THE ATTENTION BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" and bonked him on the head.

"ita Sakura-chan your so mean~!" he cried out.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" I stopped my foot and stomped away to our house when I turned the corner I sighed and waited for Naruto to show up so we could go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Sakura's POV~

~Later that night~

I stayed up, waiting for Itachi to come visit me again. I had his favorite kind of tea along with pocky, rice balls, and dangos. I was in a loose crimson night kimono top with two symbols on its back the Uchiha fan and Onikai's demon symbol. Since it was night time and no one was around I took off the hedge, my Dark pink hair went below my knees, and my usual green eyes were redish pink with sum green specks in them. I didn't mean to be vain but I also had a very womanly figure to boot.

Silently drinking my tea I felt two wet arms slink themselves around my waist have my dry back crash into a hard wet chest. I shivered as he but his chin on my should and his wet hair touched my neck. I moaned in pleasure as the older Uchiha sucked on my pierced earlobe.

"Itachi-kun~ no biting the ear~!" I whined.

"Fine then, then I claim your neck as mine!"

Before I could scold the hentai, he started to suck on my fare skinned neck leaving hickies where he used to be. I panted enjoying the feel of his lips on my hot skin, my body starting to get hot at the pleasure I was receiving.

"Come on Itachi-kun we need to stop before we get into deep." I moaned, making him smile.

"but going in deep sounds so good to me, come on please my little devil."

~~~~~lemon warning~~~~~~lemon warning~~~~~lemon warning~~~~~~lemon warning~~~~~~

Itachi pushed me up onto the small table him in between my thighs, my kimono riding up and of course I wore no undies but I didn't expect this to happen! He leaned on my back kissing my neck as he slowly started to pull my kimono off my body, even threw the pants I could tell he was getting big and up just for me. After the kimono was off he tied my body down with chakra strings, as he got under me where my woman hood was, and started to lick and suck, pushing his tongue in getting my taste in to his mouth. I moaned as with a little added chakra he made his tongue grow so it went deeper in.

"ahh Itachi please!" I cried, my body on fire.

I could tell he enjoyed my cries of pleasure because he stuck a finger in with his tongue making them go in and out in rythem.

"ITACHI! Please no more teasing, please I want you!" I cried out in frustration wanting him to fuck me senseless.

"of course my little oni-hime. I do anything for you."

He moved from under me, stripping down but I couldn't see, until he released me from the chakra strings, so I turned he was so big and hard and was atleast 8 or 9 inches. He grinned at me when he saw the lust in my eyes, and I pounced on him, he held me up but on accident when I pounced he slipped in. I tightened my legs around his waist and moaned in pleasure. He poofed us to my room and onto the bed, I was under him. My legs still wrapped around him along with my arms. He stayed still torturing me.

"MOVE!" I yelled, he chuckled and complied, by thrusting into me. I moaned and started to grind my hips into his giving more pleasure to both of us, soon I could feel him hitting my hot spot and started to move faster and panting heavier.

"oh Itachi!"

He grunted and I could tell he was about o come just I was. And then we hit it, both of us cumming at the same time.

He panted and help himself up so not to crush me. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, smiling.

"that was fun lets do it again some time." he chuckled, pulled out and cleaned him and me off, before laying under the cover.

~~~~~~~~lemon over~~~~~~lemon over~~~~~~~~~lemon over~~~~~~~~~lemon over~~~~~~~~~

"Itachi why were you wet when you came over?" I asked, snuggling into him.

"It was raining." he answered simply, holding me.

"Is that so?" He nodded. "Or are you lying, and really fell in a lake like last time?"

I heard a low growl and laughed at him. I could feel his playful glare even in the dark but ignored it and fell asleep. He soon followed, sighing at the fact he had to leave tomorrow and hopping that even with out protection Sakura wouldn't get pregnant.

~next morning~

Yawing as I sat up on my way bed. I looked to the left of me to see if Itachi was still there but saw he had already left, but in his place was a bottle of aspirins and some new weapons for me along with a note. I picked up the note, noting that in between my thighs hurt.

'so that's why he left the aspirins.' I growled and grabbed the aspirins, and took out one swallowing it without the help of water.

I got up and got dressed in my normal Haruno Sakura dress, despising it to no end then put on my hedge. I read the note real quick and smiled. Going to Naruto's room I opened the rice paper door, and saw that my little brother was sprawled onto the bed in his fox boxers.

"Naruto time to get up we have to get the academy."

Naruto got up and yawned. I left him to dress while I got some breakfast. I was eating a piece of toast when he came down in that ugly jumpsuit. He ate breakfast as and we left to the academy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Sakura's POV~

Walking threw the Uchiha district brought back painful memories of that night. Sakura spaced out and thought what happened that night so many years ago.

~flashback~

Sweat, blood and tears pained my face. Same with Itachi and Hiroki. We were reaching our limits of chakra fighting Orochimaru and we dished out almost everything we got during this fight. Orochimaru stood bruised, battered, littered with cuts and burns on his sick body, yet he was still alive and smiling with a sickening sweet pleasure that made me want to vomit. I hoped my glare would burn a hole right threw his cold heart. I could tell Itachi and Hiroki was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Foolish children, do you really think you could kill me?" A frightening look crossed his face.

"Well at least were trying to fight back you bastard!" I commented, trying to stand up, but my legs gave out along with my strength and I passed out.

~end of flashback~

A tear tolled down my face, I stopped when I saw the gate that was the border line of Konoha and the Uchiha district. I ignored the pain down below my belly button .

'As strong as we were back then we were still weak compaired to that traitor Orochimaru, but now we should be much stronger then the snake-teme. Lets just home sasuke wont be stupid and go to him for power.'

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Naruto standing right next me with a worried look on his face, and with out warning he engulfed me with a hug. Knocking me out my thoughts.

"Whats wrong nee-chan?" he asked me, still hugging me.

"nothing is wrong naru-chan just thinking of the past that's all."

"I see, but you looked so sad I was worried." he let go of me, and stood next to me.

"don't worry ok. Now I'll go to the academy first ok. Try not to be TOO late."

He nodded and I walked off the academy, when I got there I put on my mask. "SASUKE-KUUUUNN!" I screamed, but was gagging inwardly. I argued with Ino, who I found to be a bit of a bitch but could be one hell of kunichi if she put her mind to it. Naruto showed up just as we were about to take the test. I passed, and I could see mizuki planning something so in secrete I told Naruto to fail and find out what he was up to.

After the tests I quickly went somewhere to take off my hedge and put on my ANBU gear to follow the two. I listened in onto the conversation.

"You know he doesn't hate you. He just see a lot of him in you."

Naruto nodded his head sadly.

"I know of a way you could pass."

"REALLY?" Naruto asked with hope.

"yes. There's a scroll in the Hokage's tower that called the forbidden scroll. All you have to do is get it, and bring it to the forest and you pass. You can also look threw it if you like." Mizuki explained.

I smirked, 'this will be fun to watch.'

~next morning~

Both Naruto and I walked into class with a new wardrobe, and sat down next to sasuke. Who looked at us for a second then turned back to moping. I was wearing combat boots, black pants, and a tank top that was black and zipped up. My hair tied back and my headband around my neck.

Naruto wore black shinobi shoes, black loose shorts that came past his knees, and grey wife beater. His headband around his forehead like a bandanna, now had a black cloth. Both of us knew the third would put us with sasuke. So we just sat next to him. Ino ran into the class room, saw me sitting next to him and screamed in rage marching over to where we were.

"SAKURA GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" she screamed.

I looked up to ino with calmness. "Ino go sit down and shut up. You're a Kunochi now, ACT LIKE IT."

Ino looked shocked, like everyone else in the room. Naruto chuckled, "Ino please go sit down, its almost time Iruka calls our teams." Another big shocker, Naruto was acting MATURE! What the hell? that's was everyones thoughts even the Uchihas.

Just like Naruto said Iruka showed up. Calling out he teams, "team 7 Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Shino, and kiba." Kiba yelled hell ya and Naruto scowled. "Team 10 Ino, Shikamaru nara, Choji."

Naruto stood and walked right up to Kiba, Kiba growled. "You better keep her safe mutt if I hear she got harmed because of your stupidity. YOUR. ." He let out killer intent with the last words scaring most of the class. Hinata blushed, at her boyfriends forwardness.

"L-LIKE I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN DEADLAST!" yelled the dog boy out raged.

"Good." Naruto walked away, to sit with his team again.

"O-ok then. Go have lunch with your team and come back in a hour." Iruka said exiting the classroom.

Sasuke was about to leave when BOTH Sakura and Naruto grabbed an arm and dragged him to a rice ball shop. He protested the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Sakura's POV~

We dragged Sasuke to the nearest rice ball shop, and sat down to have lunch.

"Why do I have to be here." Sasuke growled.

"Because we said so now stop your bitching or ill casterate you so you never will be able to revive your clan." I growled in annoyance, sasuke's eyes widened. "Now here's the plan, whether you like it or now Sasu-chan your gunna learn to work as a team with us."

Sasuke growled once more, "No way, you guys are just going to drag me down."

I grabbed him by his ear, he hissed in pain, "Now you listen here you little arrogant son of a bitch, we are a team, and as a team we rely on each other for support. You cant get strong by yourself dick-wad you need presious people to protect to get anywhere far. And with the way your acting its going to be a long ass time before you get anywhere fast kapesh!" I tugged on his ear harder, he nodded. "good, glade you see it my way."

We finished our lunch and headed back to the classroom. Sasuke brooding behind us. Everyone else's sensei's were on time, while ours was an hour late. Finally hearing footsteps, I grabbed my weapons and as he walked threw the door I threw them at lightning speed to where he COULDN'T dodge them, and I embedded him to the wall outside of the door. Walking calmly down to our stunned jounin sensei, and smiled sweetly at him, "If you don't want to die next time baka-sensei I suggest you never be late again." With that said I opened the window, and scaled up the wall to the roof. Naruto following chuckling heartily.

~back in the classroom~

Back in the room, the still stunned jounin and sasuke stared at the window Sakura left in. Coming out of his daze the jounin tried to get out of the death trap. Sasuke seeing his new sensei having trouble, went to help get him out of the predicament. He growled and grabbed the kunai, put his food on the wall and started to pull cursing under his breath.

It took a whole twenty minutes to get them all out but he got them out none the less.

~up on the roof~

I laughed under my breath when I saw a fuming sasuke and a inwardly pissed sensei glaring at me. Naruto sitting next to me with a grin on his face. Sasuke growled angerly before sitting on the right of Naruto, our new sensei taking a seat on the rusted red railing.

"Okay its safe to say I have you two." He glared at Naruto and I, "Now to get us to know each other better tell me a little bout yourselves."

"Oh but sensei we know nothing of you, not even your name. or do you like the name Baka-sensei?" I asked innocently.

Glaring he answered, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, age twenty six, I have lots of hobbies, I like and hate lots of things and people, and I don't wish to tell you about my hobby or dreams. Happy pinky-chan?" I nodded, "Ok now your turn blondy."

"Naruto Uzamaki, twelve, hobbies are reading, training with nee-chan, having tea with the ol' man, learning new jutsus, having ramen with Iruka-nii and sakura-nee, cooking, I love sakura-nee, Iruka-nii, hina-chan, the ol man and my older bros," Sasuke and Kakashi question who they were mentally, "I hate people who judge people too quickly, Sasuke and a certain someone, my dream is become the greatest shinobi in Konoha and someday be the hokage."

"Well arent you interesting, pinky-chan your turn."

"My name is Haruno sakura, age twelve, hobbies are reading, teaching naru-chan, perfecting and learing new medical jutsus, shopping, and many other things, I like naru-chan, dangos, weapons, wolves, my boyfreind and my best friend. I hate a certain snake, my father, and my dream is to rebuild my clan along with some one elses as well be a great medic kunichi, baka-sensei."

He motioned for sasuke to go next, keeping a close eye on me.

" my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twelve, I don't like anything, I have everyone, and everything. My hobbies are training." "And spending hours in front of a the mirror perfecting your arrogant look." Naruto called, making me giggle and sasuke glare. "and I have no dreams but a reality to rebuild my clan and kill a certain man." He said with a dangerous tone.

Though Naruto and I ignored it we were to busy trying not to laugh because Naruto made a clone that transformed into female sasuke and was making weird jesters and faces as sasuke talked. Even kakashi was having trouble not laughing.

Noticing kakashi was trembling and looking over him he turned around just as Naruto dispelled the clone. Breaking in a fit of giggles at sasukes confused face, both Naruto and I rolled around on the ground holding our stomachs. Kakashi was chuckling at his students confusion he looked up with a covered smile on his face.

"Tomorrow meet me at training area seven. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you may puke It up. Ja ne." with that said he poofed away.

Sasuke stood up and left without saying anything. Naruto and I smiled and left to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Sakura's POV~

~That night~

Again I was staying up late waiting for Itachi, but this time it wasn't for sex…I think. He was suppose to receive important from the pervert Jiraiya, but I didn't expect much from him. After all he was the super pervert who made the DAMN ICHI ICHI PARIDICE! The ones Itachi reads and gets all his sex pointers, positions and ideas. Lucky for Jiraiya I was nowhere near him or he would already be castrated.

I growled, I was going to take a bath because I felt ichy after thinking of that pervert. I was about to get in the tube when two naked arms wrapped around my equally naked waist. I squeaked loudly screaming, "PERVERT!" Slapping the person sending him flying into the wooden wall.

"ita…."

Seeing it was a naked Itachi I blushed in embarrassment. He stood up and I rushed over to him to make sure he was ok.

"I'm sorry Ita-chan, I mistaken you for a rapist." I said truly concerned about him, as I checked his head to make sure I didn't crack it open.

"Its fine Saku-chan I'm not hurt to bad. Now lets take a bath together ok."

I nodded, as Itachi got in first and I soon followed sitting in between his legs.

"ahhhhhh this feels so nice." I commented in content.

"mm"

"Today was funny remember our first meeting as team?"

"Yea Hiroki made that Sexy no jutsu, making both Sensei and me have major nosebleeds."

I chuckled at the memory. "That was just as funny as today."

"Funny for you and Hiroki, Hell for me and sensei."

"Well it helped fuel that perverted mind of yours."

"I am NOT a PERVERT!!"

"Oh yes you are."

"am not!"

"are too."

"am no..mph!"

I shut him up by turning around quickly and smashing my lips into his, sitting on his lap and my arms wrapped around his neck.

I pulled myself away, he had a dazed look in his eyes but it soon turned lusty and devious and I knew I was in trouble.

~Next day~

Itachi and I was sleeping peacefully in one and another's when, someone knocked on the door. I woke up instantly. "Yes what is it Naru-chan?"

"Nee-chan, nii-san its time to get up, we have to go meet our baka-sensei and teme-teammate." He said threw the rice paper door.

"Hai I'll be their soon, would you be a dear and make me a pot of coffee?"

"Hai Nee-chan." His retreating footsteps could be heard.

I sat up yawning the conforters pooling around my waist, and my hair messy. I looked down at Itachi and knew he was awake.

"Come on koi its time to get up. You have to head back now or Akatuski will get suspicious."

He growled a little. I knew he didn't want to leave me or Naruto. I leaned down and nipped his open ear playfully pouncing on him.

"I know you don't want to leave, I don't want you to either but you have to whether you like it or not koi."

He growled by got up me still on him, butt ass naked, and I noticed something I should of knew he got every morning…..MORNING BONERS! I tried to ignore it but he figured out I had felt it and 'accidently' slipped it in without consent.

~~~~~~~~Lemon warning~~~~~~~~Lemon warning~~~~~~~~Lemon warning~~~~~~~~~lemon warning

Itachi still inside of me took us to the shower, turned on the water to hit us as he went in and out of me. I moaned and tugged on his hair silently pleading for more. He ravished my neck and mouth with kisses, and nipped and sucked on my ears. Then unexpectedly he took us out of the shower and laid me down on the cold tiled floor my back arched at the cold touch. He kept pounding into me hitting me hot spot every time. I was getting close to coming, I was moaning and panting, moving my body with his, then it finally came with both came but he didn't get off we just laid their wet and dirty.

~~~~~~~~Lemon over~~~~~~~~Lemon over~~~~~~~~Lemon over~~~~~~~~~lemon over~~~~~~~~~~~

"Itachi though I do enjoy you being inside of me I need to get cleaned and dressed to meet my team." I said.

He grunted, and complied pulling out slowly and getting off of me, but I so badly wanted him back in. I got up and went to the shower Itachi followed and we washed each other. I got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. "ja ne Ita-kun I love you."

"love you to koi."

With that I left. Naruto and I left the Uchiha district with our breakfast in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Sakura's POV~

Arriving at the training grounds I noticed that there was two figures in the distance, I could tell it wasn't kakashi by how short he was and his chakra signature. As we got closer I took note that their was sasuke with what looked like a sasuke clone but gayer.

Naruto ignored both of them and went to sit under a tree waiting for me. While I went up to sasuke with a annoyed a annoyed look on my face.

"Uchiha who is this person and why is he on our training grounds?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

"He says his name is Sai and he's now on our team, I suppose." Sasuke replied, annoyed to be on the same team as Naruto and I, and take orders from me.

The boy same Sai snorted, I sweat dropped. 'Greeeaat another sasuke to the team.' I thought dreadfully.

I looked to the fake smiling Sai, "I hate you already." his smile left his face. "Naru-chan were gunna go since baka sensei wont be her for a while, so we can go and train for a while, and leave the gay temes to themselves."

Naruto nodded his head in comply, a loving smile on adoring his lips. Glaring at the other two, "we'll be back in an hour or two YOU two can do what ever the hell you want in that time. Just don't kill each other while were going." Both boys snorted at the commented.

We didn't waist time getting as far as we could from the two dark haired boys. Going very deep into the forest.

Naruto was training with more waits then before, about 700 lbs. each arm and leg. He was doing his 1000 pushes and was now was going onto his 1000 crunches. I smiled at him, his stamina was incredible.

'God, I will never meet another more stamina freak like him. Other then the two green beasts of Konoha.'

"Are you getting used to the extra used to the extra weight?"

"yes, quit quickly I might add."

"stamina freak." I muttered.

He chuckled at me and kept up his crutches.

~2 hours later~

Naruto and I finally got back we could clearly see, sasuke and Kakashi's irritation on their faces.

"yo." I said lazily, only to get nearly hit in the head with Kakashi's fist.

"You two are LATE." Kakashi growled.

"You see how it feels now?"

"care to explain." Kakashi growled, arms crossed, eyebrow twitching.

"Naw." I said lazily leaning on a tree. He was so angry that he didn't even notice the rock I threw soaring threw the ski right at his head. Turning on my heels, the next thing I hear is a loud yelp of pain.

I snickered, turning my head to look over my shoulder, I saw kakashi sitting the ground nursing his injuried head, "my bad scarecrow-san did I do that?" I questioned innocently.

I was aware of his death glare but ignored it. "Come on Naru-chan, kakashi-baka is in no condition to train us today, lets go home." I smiled as both Naruto and I disappeared, while the rest of team 7 just stared in shock of their only female teammate and dope teammate.

~later that night~

While Naruto fell asleep on the sofa, I was wide awake. I was up on the balconey looking up at the full moon. My eyes held so much sorrow that it could of filled a lake. A small smile crept up on my face as a I heard the sounds of my wolves singing into the night. There howls calming my nerves and pulling into a light sleep.

~Next Morning~

The next morning I woke up to a feel of being watched, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. I lazily yet cautiously slid my eyes to an old tree before resting my eyes on the poorly made jutsu to make people behind a barrier. Smirking (she slept o the rail and some how managed not to fall) I got to my feet and walked to my balcony door.

While doing so I used my chakra string to cut off the big tree to hear three male cries. My smirk disappeared and a look of pure anger was in its place.

I didn't even have to look to know that my three new teammates where standing there angry at me, glaring at me with killer glares.

I never turned, "can I help you gentlemen with anything?" I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt, and on instinct I slipped out of the shirt (I have a under shirt you perverts!) and ran to the shoji door, slamming the door open I ran out the door full speed with three boys on my pursuit.

I looked behind me to see Kakashi and sai keeping up with my speed while sasuke was having a tough time keeping up with our speed.

"Sakura!!! Stop this minute!!" Kakashi yelled, still able to keep his persuit on me.

"FUCK OFF SCARECROW!!" I yelled back, still running full speed, past Naruto bedroom and down the stairs.

Loosing the three males for a moment, sliding to the ground I pulled up a secret door and got in, closing the door behind me, I made a clone who ran down the hall, while masking my own chakra, I was in a odd position. I heard three pairs of feet coming down the hall, I held my breath when they stopped right over me. I heard the 'shing' of a sword being drawn. I held in a gasp of pain when the sword sliced right through the wooden floor and slicing into my right hip.

Dark crimson blood leaked through the wound and on to the gleaming metal of the blade. Taking my shirt I quickly whipped the blood off before he drew the sword back to see nothing but gleaming metal. I heard the sword the be put back in its sheath, before they ran down the hall.

Sighing in relief, I pressed my hand firmly over the deep wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Kicking open the wooden secret door and jumping out, blood dripping from my wound onto the nick floor.

Without waisting time I ran to the living room in the other direction then team 7 to find Naruto who was still asleep on the couch, but I knew he was awake.

"Naruto hurry we must go to the ol' man."

"yes nee-san."

He grabbed onto my arm and I made the transportation jutsu to the hokage office. In the office the hokage jumped in surprise, sending ANBU to my house to scout for enemy shinobi. As I got bandaged up the door to the office swung open and three pissed off boys stormed in.

"Hokage-sama what is the meaning of this?!" yelled kakashi who didn't even notice us, as he stormed in.

Taking a puff of his pipe he glared at kakashi with anger, making the usually lazy jounin flinch. "I should be asking you the same kakashi. Storming into sakura-chan's and Naruto-kun's house univited then wounding her, you have much to explain." The hokage's voice was angry and full of disapointment.

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY SHE'S AND THE DOBE ARE LIVING IN THE UCHIHA DISTRICT WHEN SHE AND THE DOBE ARENT EVEN UCHIHAS!" sasuke yelled pissed off.

Kakashi shushed sasuke, "wounded? I have no idea what you are talking about." During the time he said that sentence I got fed up and punched kakashi in the back of the head sending him through a window behind a stunned hokage.

The ANBU were now holding both of my shoulders, whispering for me to calm down. Naruto just snickered at Kakashi's misfortune.

"Hey! Ol' man quit freaking staring into space and get some on to get that bastard back here so I can beat the crap out of 'em." I ordered him pissed beyond belief. The hokage nodded dumbly, but to my happiness there was a poof and there stood a bloody kakashi glaring daggers at me.

I smirked at the challenge, "Time for some payback ya asshole!" I said before poofing out of the ANBU's grip and right behind a stunned kakashi, delivering a swift kick to his head, sending into the neighboring wall. There was a cracking sound, as pieces fell down on Kakashi's limp body, which was on the floor twitching every once and a while.

"PLEASE SAKURA CALM DOWN!?" the third cried out. Sighing I sent a slight glare at the old hokage.

"Fine." I huffed.

Breathing a sigh of relief just when got up supporting his head in his hands.

"Sakura as punishment for YOUR actions as well as Kakashi's all five of you will live in the Uchiha mansion for a year, understood."

"WHAT!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~Sakura's POV~

~Uchiha mansion~

Kakashi, sasuke, and Sai were all unpacking their things in another quarter of the house, grumbling something about evil hokages.

"Naru-chan time to train hurry your ass up!" Their ears perked up at that.

"Be there in a second nee-can." 

Kakashi rushed to the door to see me waiting at the door with an annoyed scowl when I saw the silver haired jounin.

Walking over to me with a stern expression he asked, "where do you think your going?"

Growling I glared at the man, "None of your damn business." I snapped.

Glaring at me he snapped back, "It is my business since I'm living with you now!"

"Yeah well screw you, I don't care if you're my sensei or not, this originally was MY" "was not you bitch!" sasuke yelled. I glared. "house and I'll go anywhere I want with out have to explain myself to you!"

Not far away three pairs of eyes watched the two throw insults back and forth.

"sigh nee-chan is a bit scary at times." Naruto commented quietly. The two raven haired boys agreed though they would never admit it out loud.

"I'm the adult here, young lady and what I say goes."

"Like hell, there's no freaking way I'm ganna listen to a one eyed scarecrow hentai like you!"

"Shut up you pintsized pink headed banshee. I'm older then you, wiser then you, and in a higher rank then you so I'm clearly the boss around here. End of discussion."

Growling I punched him in the chest sending him into a closet. "REALLY…well THIS IS MY HOUSE! And I will kick you out anytime I want.. Like now!" Pulling open the door, I grabbed kakashi roughly by the collar of his vest, and threw him out the door, smiling evilly I shut the door and locked it. 

I turned to see two stunned faces of my male 'teammates' shrugging them off I continued to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Kakashi poofed in holding his chest in pain, then he noticed that Naruto, sasuke, and Sai were all staring at him with amusement. Kakashi took out his little orange book out and covered his face in embarrassment before poofing to his room. 

During dinner, it was quite. No one spoke one word, only eat their food in content. Kakashi placed his chopsticks aside, "team we'll start missions tomorrow, you have proven cable to work as a team."

"hn."

"…"

"hai."

"…"

"ok well then good night team." Kakashi got up to leave but a kunai almost hitting his book kept him froze to his spot. I withdrew the hand that threw the kunai.

"clean your plate or you don't ever get dinners here again, you'll eat them with the wolves."

Gulping kakashi did what he was told and did his dishes before heading off to his room to pout because he lost to his so un-cute student.

~Later that night~

Sighing I sat on a log waiting for Itachi to show up. I could see my breath and it was only getting colder.

"Damn should of brought a jacket."

"You always were one for forgetting a jacket when it was cold." 

A blanket of warmness eloped me, I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Itachi's cloak.

"aren't you gunna be cold?"

"Nah if I do ill just use your body heat for warmth if I do."

~~~~~~~~~~LEMON WARNING~~~~~~~LEMON WARNING~~~~~~~LEMON WARNING~~~~~~~

"hentai…."

"aww my kawii little princess why would you EVER call me such?" he purred in my ear, his hand slipping under the cloak and under my shirt playing with my hard nipples.

"H-HEY not no….ooo not their please!" I moaned as his hands slid down my stomach and under my pants rubbing my clit under my undies. 

"mm why not I think you like this don't you my naughty naughty koi?" His fingers till played with my pussy, and I was being tortured. 

"ah."

"do you want me in?" 

"y-yes."

"ooh to bad I'm gunna torture you some more."

I growled and attempted to grab him but he pushed forward so I was on my knees. Him behind me holding my waist with one arm and fingering me with the other. I moaned begging him to be in me.

He chuckled with drawing the hand that was inside of me and licked it.

"yum. Want me in?"

I moaned yes in response.

"Alright."

He got off and this time it was my turn to torture him. As he was about to strip, I used a jutsu to make a chair of dirt tie him to it. As I found my hidden radio. 

**("My Neck, My Back (Dirty Version))**All you ladies pop your pussy like thisShake your body, don't stop, don't missAll you ladies pop your pussy like thisShake your body, don't stop, don't miss_I walked over to Itachi sexily, dancing seductively as I did. He licked his lips hungerly._

Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it nowLick it good suck this pussy, just like you shouldRight now, Lick it goodsuck this pussy just like you shouldMy Neck, my backLick my pussy and my crack,_The top came off with a rip, I had no bra on so my breast bounced freely. I could see Itachi getting hard under his pants._My Neck, my backLick my pussy and my crackMy Neck, my backLick my pussy and my crackMy Neck, my backLick my pussy and my crackMy Neck, my backLick my pussy and my crack_I sat on his lap my pants still on, I rubbed against his erection. My boobs rubbed against his bare chest, his own nipples getting hard under mine._First you gotta put your neck into itDon't stop, just do, do itThen you roll your tongue, from the crack back to the frontthen suck it off til I shake and cum nigga_I stood up only to unzip my pants letting them fall from my hips with my undies to the ground, now completely naked I dirty danced with the music, I could tell Itachi was having a hard time from not breaking his bonds and fucking me right there._

make sure I keep bustin nuts niggaall over your face and stuffslow head show me so much lovethe best head comes from a thugthe dick good dick big and longslow fuckin til the crack of dawnon the edge makin faces n stuffThrough the night, making so much loveDead sleep when the sun comes up_finally breaking his bonds, he pounced on my , his head in between my thighs, licking my wet pussy. I moaned loudly, and then his clothes disappeared. 'how the fuck?' _So, lick it now, lick it goodLick this pussy just like you shouldRight now, lick it goodLick this pussy just like you should_his erection was at my enterance now and I screamed him to not wait, and he complied. _

"_ah your so tight. Ah but tighter the better."__[Chorus]_My Neck, my backLick my pussy and my crackMy Neck, my backLick my pussy and my crack_he went in and out of me and I ground my hips with his, enjoying the feeling of his body against mine._You might roll dubs, you might have G'sBut fuck that nigga, get on your kneesA bitch like me moans and screamsThug misses know what I meanAt the club so fresh, so cleanHoes hatin' niggas watchin' meSo hot in the line, on greenWith a unit on my face, so meanI gotta pick which nigga I needto suck a thug nigga satisfy meTry me nigga I'll make you seethem bitches aint got shit on me_his hands went under my ass for more sapport, fucking me brainless. _So, lick it now, lick it goodLick this pussy just like you shouldRight now, lick it goodLick this pussy just like you should_I screamed as I came and so did he. _

~~~~~~~~Lemon done~~~~~~~~lemon done~~~~~~~~lemon done~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
